Sweet Kitten
by Zzen San
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou Ketua tim Voli SMU Nekoma ,dengan permainannya yang bagus dan gayanya yang santai dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja membuatnya cukup terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis.Tapi di antara itu semua ia hanya tertarik dengan sahabat masa kecilnya. Kozume Kenma (Setter Tim Voli) seorang siswa SMU Nekoma yang sangat pendiam dan tak banyak bicara.
1. Koneko

**'CROSSDRESS'**

**Tersangka Tetsuroo Kuro/Kozume Kenma**

Matahari terik memanasi suasana festival sekolah SMU Nekoma. Keramaian di setiap sudut lapangan dan sekolah yang di penuhi murid-murid. Beberapa murid bergerombol di koridor sekolah yang penuh lalu lalang. Di antara keramaian itu seorang pria berlari dari kejaran beberapa siswa lainnya yang lebih tinggi darinya. Hingga ia tertangkap dan di kelilingi teman sekelasnya yang membawanya ke ruang ganti wanita.

"Hentikan jangan lakukan hal sekejam ini padaku!" Teriakan dan rontaan yang keras terdengar menggema di ruang ganti wanita. Seorang remaja 17tahun dengan rambut yang di cat pirang dan tubuh tak terlalu besar di baringkan di atas meja sambil melepas bajunya.

"Hei jangan sentuh bagian itu! Lepaskan aku!" Rontaannya semakin keras dan menendang-nendang sekenanya. Sementara dirinya di kelilingi beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sedang memilih beberapa baju. Seperti di atas meja operasi dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Ini adalah festival olahraga musim panas SMU Nekoma.

Beberapa murid membuka stand dan menjual makanan ringan. Beberapa kelas mengusung maid caffe dan caffe bernuansa unik lainnya begitu juga dengan murid tahun ajaran ke dua yang membuka crossdress caffe. Karena kalah dari permainan Hom Pim Pa, Kenma harus menjadi maskot maid di kelasnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan matanya yang besar membuat beberapa siswi menyukai sifat dingin dan ucapan jahatnya pada siapapun. Wajahnya merah padam dengan pakaian maid hitam merah memegang buku menu. Beberapa murid tahun ajaran pertama sengaja datang untuk mengunjungi, karena beberapa hari yang lalu sudah di putuskan Kenma yang akan menjadi maskot maid musim panas ini.

Ia keluar dari ruang ganti dengan pakaian merah muda berpadu kain putih membawa buku menu dengan wajah manis yang merah merona menahan malu. Kakinya bergetar ia tak ingin bergerak kemanapun.

"Hei berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" Wajah malu Kenma tak bisa di tutupi itu sedikit membuatnya bertambah manis. Menunggu hari berakhir tak bisa membuatnya berhenti jadi topik utama hari ini. Menjadi pusat perhatian, dirinya yang selalu berusaha agar tampil tak mencolok membuatnya sangat frustasi dengan hari ini. Teman-temannya sangat bersemangat memotret dan berfoto ria dengan pria manis dengan kostum maid.

"Kau mencoba menyibak rokku! Mati kau!" Beberapa murid tahun ajaran ketiga menggodanya, termasuk beberapa anggota klub voli. Matilah dia, seluruh dunia akan menjadi musuhnya bagaimana besok ia bisa masuk ke sekolah lagi. Segala pikiran buruk tentang besok menari-nari tertawa di atas kepalanya.

"Jika kau wanita! Aku tak apa menjadi pacarmu Kenma." goda manja seorang seniornya membuatnya semakin malu dan menundukan wajahnya. Biarlah ku nikmati cobaan berat dari Tuhan hari ini matilah aku.

"Aku rela menjadi Gay jika itu denganmu! Neko chan." Bisikan lembut yang familiar, angin dingin seakan melintasi pahanya saat sadar dari arah belakang. Senyuman super mesum dan pandangan menyebalkan berhasil mempermalukannya, menyibakan rok nya dan memotretnya dengan cepat.

Amarahnya memuncak menyadari Kuroo pelaku pelecehanya di Crossdress Caffe nya. Seakan asap mengepul hebat atas kepalanya saat ia tak mampu menanggung malu kali ini. Seluruh mata yang menatapnya dan pria yang berhasil menggoda hatinya membuatnya jatuh pasrah ke lantai dan semua orang riuh untuk menolongnya.

Gelap, semua sudah berakhir tumbanglah harga dirinya. Orang-orang akan memusatkan perhatiannya padanya, semua orang seperti akan tertawa mengejeknya dipermalukan dan di tertawai banyak orang. Maka berakhirlah dunianya hari ini, segala yang ia jaga. Dalam kegelapan dimana cahaya menerawang kemerahan. Bersama kilauan-kilauan cahaya lampu yang mulai menusuk matanya. Nafasnya mulai teratur wajahnya tak semerah tomat seperti sore tadi. Wajah Kuroo belasan tahun yang lalu seperti muncul menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum memanggil namanya.

"Ah-" wajahnya yang pucat pasti dengan lelehan keringat di keningnya. Mencoba memdapatkan kesadarannya dan mencoba menyesuaikan nafasnya.

"Kuroo-" ia melihat sesosok pria dengan wajah yang familiar dengan wajah panik memandanginya dan memegang pundaknya dengan keras, dengan sangat keras.

"Ma ... - Kenma !" Panggilnya mencoba membantu Kenma mendapatkan pikirannya yang masih setengah sadar.

"Kuroo..hh Itu sakit. Jangan mengguncangku sekeras itu." Suara parau lemah terdengar dari bibir yang terlihat pucat itu. Beberapa orang muncul dari bilik lain, salah satunya adalah petugas kesehatan yang sedang piket hari ini. Keramaian membuatnya kembali pusing dan berkunang-kunang. Kuroo mencegah beberapa orang menggelilinginya dan tinggalah ia bersama petugas kesehatan di bangsal tempat Kenma terduduk lemah dengan pandangan samar-samar. Setelah setengah jam berlalu Kenma kembali mengenakan seragamnya. Ia menerima tasnya dari teman sekelasnya yang meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya padanya. Membuatnya memaksakan diri hingga membuatnya jatuh sakit apalagi tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

"Aku sudah tak punya masa depan." Seperti kehilangan nyawanya remaja 17tahun itu berjalan hampir menabrak apapun menuju ke pintu keluar ruang kesehatan.

"Kau berkerja dengan sangat baik!" Suara itu lagi, menepuk kedua pundaknya dan membopongnya di bahunya. Tak ada perlawanan seperti biasanya dari Kenma yang lemah dan tak banyak bergerak.

"Ingin makan sesuatu? Setelah mengantarmu pulang akan ku belikan apa yang kau mau!"

"Creepes apel." gumamnya dengan mata tertutup.

... ... ... ...

"Makanlah." Tangan jenjang dengan otot di lengannya menyuapi Kenma yang terduduk di Kasurnya, ini adalah hari ke tiga setelah Kenma jatuh pingsan di sekolah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa sendiri." ia menangkap tangan besar Kuroo, dan mengarahkan buah kupas dari tangan Kuroo ke bibirnya.

Jemarinya menyentuh lembut bibir kemerahan yang mungil dan menggoda itu.

"Ah sial. Aku ingin kau mengenakan pakaian renang anak perempuan. Pakailah bikini atau semacamnya untukku Kenma." wajahnya nampak begitu serius menggenggam tangannya dan meletakannya di pipinya.

"Mesum!" Kenma mencubit pipi Kuroo yang berusaha tak berekpresi menggoda Kenma. Mengikuti gayanya yang tak berekspresi banyak.

"Habis,aku tak tahan dengan kucing ini." Kuroo meniban tubuh Kenma ke kasurnya dan memandangnya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu." Kenma mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dan merangkul tubuh Kuroo. Memberikan sedikit hasrat pada pria tinggi dengan dada bidang dan leher yang menggoda yang nikmat untuk di kecup atau di gigit hingga kemerahan. Pandangan mata yang menggoda dan tegas jika sudah di ranjang.

"Ah-" Kenma terpekik kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian pahanya.

"Kau ingin ku buat menangis?atau berada di atasku?" goda Kuroo membuatnya semakin malu dan wajahnya merah merona.

"Ada ibuku di kamar bawah."

"Ibumu bilang ia akan pulang malam bersama ayahmu,ia akan belanja bulanan hari ini. Bukankah sekarang sudah musim panas kan?" Kuroo menenangkan ketakutan Kenma jika ibunya datang dan menemukan mereka.

"Nghh ... Ahh..." Erangan tertahan dengan wajah sayu pria pirang itu menjambaki rambut hitam Kuroo yang bermain di dadanya. Menghisap dan menggoda titik lemah Kenma yang membuatnya pasrah pada Kuroo yang bisa bersikap selembut ini.

"Hentikan itu.." Suaranya sedikit manis dengan lengguhan dari bibir pucat pasi itu.

"Jangan bermain di sana terus!" Kenma menarik wajah Kuroo sehingga mata mereka berdua bertemu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga nafas mereka terasa hangat satu sama lain.

"Ini sangat lucu, mereka kemerahan. Apalagi saat kau mengeluarkan suara yang lucu saat aku bermain di sini." ucapan vulgar Kuroo membuat pria di bawahnya itu seperti meleleh mendengar godaan ketua klub volinya dengan tatapan menggoda yang bertemu pandanga dengannya. Semakin lama udara dingin di kamar Kenma tak lagi terasa. Keringat mulai deras membasahi pakaian mereka. Sesekali tubuh Kenma bergetar seakan menahan sesuatu di yang Kuroo berikanlah yang terbaik,sapuan lidah dan gigitan lembutnya di bagian bawahnya. Kakinya meregang dengan mata terpejam dan dadanya membusung menahan erangannya,ia masih sedikit malu untuk memdesah pasrah atau menyerahkan dirinya yang terlarut kenikmatan hubungan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir deras melintasi pipi dan rahangnya.

"Masukan itu sekarang Kuroo!" wajah sayu itu seperti meminta sesuatu dan itu sangat manis menggelitik hasrat dan nafsu pria di atasnya.

"Kau manis sekali." Kuroo mulai menggesekan dirinya, dan memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di setiap sudut lekukan tubuhnya. Ketika Kuroo mulai lebih agresif membuat Kenma di bawahnya terlonjak-lonjak kasar dengan kaki yang mengunci pinggangnya dengan erat. Ekspresinya menikmati gesekan lembut dengan pria yang membuatnya menjadi penyuka sesama jenis ini sangat membangkitkan hasrat. Tubuhnya semakin mengucurkan keringatnya yang membuat tubuhnya nampak berkilau memantulkan cahaya lampu.

"Lagi, ahh" Kenma mencakar dan menggapai ke spray dan bantal yang tersentuh olehnya.

"Kuroo, lebih cepat." suaranya bergetar manja meminta Kuroo mempercepat temponya. Hingga Kuroo berhasil mencapai orgasme lebih awal membuat diri Kenma penuh olehnya sore itu.

"Ah, Kau bersemangat sekali hari ini." Kuroo merangsek mencium bibir mungil Kenma di bawah tubuhnya. Kenma memutar posisi membiarkan dirinya terduduk di atas Kuroo yang lebih besar darinya.

"Buat ia kembali." Kenma menjamah dada bidang pria bermata tajam dengan wajah yang selalu menemani harinya setiap hari. Pertama kali sejak melakukan ini ada pertama kali Kenma meminta lebih.

"Ahh, Kenma." Kuroo menyentuh bibir Kenma dengan lembut membiarkan jemarinya masuk ke dalam bibir itu, sementara tubuhnya bergerak dengan irama yang belum berpola. Cepat dan penekanan yang dalam dari Kenma, yang membiarkan tubuhnya tegap terduduk di atas Kuroo dengan menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Kemarilah kucing kecilku!" Kuroo menahan tubuhnya dan mengangkat tubuh Kenma. Ia bergerah dari bawah membuat bed bergetar dan berlonjak berdecit berirama cepat. Tak lama setelah Kuroo semakin lama semakin cepat tubuhnya bergerak di bawah Kenma.

"Dua kali, ini yang ke dua. Bagimana dengan mu Kenma?" Tanpa memperlambat gerakannya ia menatap Kenma yang mulai kelelahan dengan wajah menikmati detik-detik pencapaiannya hingga yang tunggu itu tiba melanda tubuhnya.

"ah aa-" Bibirnya terkatup menahan erangan hebatnya namun ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kali ini ia membuat bednya kotor membasahi perut, dada san wajah kapten klub volinya. Bersamaan denga sesuatu yang membajiri bagian bawahnya sangat banyak, ia benar-benar kembali malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Kembali malu setelah menyadari dirinya mulai kecanduan bercinta. Malu karena akhirnya ia menerima dirinya sebagai gay dan bot. Entahlah, dosa dan rasa malu yang bercampur dengan kenikmatan yang menenggelamkannya hari ini. Ia menikmatinya dan pria yang di sukainya.

"Aku akan membersihkan spray mu nanti. Ku beristirahat saja." Kuroo terduduk mengambil pakaiannya membersihkan dirinya sementara dari bagian tubuh Kenma yang membasahinya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?Koneko chan." bisik lembut membuat Kenma sangat malu dan memendam dirinya ke bantal. Gumaman tak jelas dari Kenma samar terdengar karena wajahnya tertutup bantal. Kuro menutup tubuh Kenma dengan blanket agar tak kedinginan setelah setengah jam beristirahat udara kembali terasa dingin karena ruangan ber AC.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Kuroo tersenyum memandang Kenma seakan tak terjadi Kenma berdebat dalam hatinya sendiri, ia benar-bemar malu berkali-kali. "Tapi aku bemar-benar ingin melihatmu dengan seragam berenang siswi sekolah kita." Kuroo mencoba membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kenma mengenakan pakaian sexy seperti itu.

"Diam kau." Kenma kembali cemberut dan sedikit dingin seperti biasanya itu artinya kesehatannya telah pulih seperti sebelumnya. Anak kucing yang manis yang malu pada siapapun. Kozume Kenma, seperti seekor kucing yang selalu dalam rantaiku. Aku tak akan mungkin membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun tapi menjadi liar di ranjang itu sangat manis.

Seringai mesum Kuroo seperti biasanya membuat Kenma merinding pasti ada pikiran mesumnya di balik senyuman itu.

Sejak kapan entah sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan hubungan ini dan berapa lama mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan ini. Tak terfikirkan bahakan tak sedikitpun pikiran itu muncul lagi setelah Kuoo mengatakan perasannya yang melakukannya, menikmatinya dan bahagia, itu sudah cukupkah?


	2. Beats

Suara samar-samar yang terdengar dari kamar lantai dua keluarga tetsurou. Seperti decak air yang memggairahkan bersama lampu meja belajar yang menyala namun lampu kamarnya tetap mati. Seperti biasa jika keluarga Tetsurou melakukan kunjungan pemakaman ke desa mereka, rumah itu menjadi kosong hanya Kuroo yang menjaga rumah seorang diri sesekali beberapa temannya mengunjunginya. Jika menjelang malam biasanya ia meminta teman baiknya memgunjunginya atau bermalam di rumahnya.

"Ngghhh-" erangan tertahan yang terdengar manis dan sangat menggoda terdengar samar-samar dari kamar lantai dua yang remang hanya cahaya lampu meja yang menyala orange.

Seorang remaja dengan rambut yang di cat pirang duduk di meja belajar Kuroo sambil menyalin catatan dengan wajah penuh peluh. Tanganya bergetar dan sesekali ia mendesah menahan erangannya sambil berusaha menguasai dirinya. Sementara Kuroo di bawahnya melakukan oral dengan lembut dan memanjakannya seperti biasanya. Melakukan sapuan-sapuan lembut menggunakan lidahnya dengan sangat baik.

"Hentikan Kuroo, aku harus menyelesaikan catatan ini." Kenma menahan airmatanya,ia menahan kepala Kuroo yang tepat berada di kedua pahanya. Kuroo menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berdiri di belakang Kenma yang duduk di kursi. Kenma kembali melanjutkan catatannya bersamaan dengan Kuroo yang kembali menyentuhnya dari belakang dengan lembut. Menyentuh tengkuknya yang kecil dan kulitnya yang halus, Kenma mulai kembali gemetar. Kuroo membelai perlahan rambut dan telinga Kenma dari belakang sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh bagian dada Kenma yang masih tertutup pakaian.

"Ahh- Ku kuroo."

Matanya terpejam seperti menahan sesuatu, sementara dua mata dingin dengan lengkungan senyum menyeringai melihat reaksi Kenma yang terus ia goda sejak tadi.

"Hei aku jadi Horny sekarang, naiklah ke atasku." bisikan lembut Kuroo di telinga Kenma menjalar cepat seperti aliran listrik yang membuatnya seperti terhipnotis untuk mengikuti perintah kapten di tim Voli sekolahnya. Kuroo membangunkan Kenma dan berputar posisi membiarkan Kenma berdiri lalu menariknya agar duduk di pangkuannya.

Setelah menganggunya dari tadi ia baru mengatakan dirinya menginginkan itu.

"Ahh- ya tepat di sini kau bisa lanjutkan menulis." Kuroo membiarkan bagian bulat dan kenyal milik kenma tepat di atasnya. Kenma kembali mencoba melanjutkan catatannya dan masih tetap tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Batang tumpul yang keras itu tepat mengenai titik-titik lemahnya, Kuroo yang menggesekan dirinya dan menggerakan pinggul Kenma yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Ahh-" Kenma terpekik saat ia hampir saja 'keluar' karena gesekan-gesekan di antara kedua kakinya.

"Kuroo... Aku mencoret halamannya." Kenma menoleh ke belakang menunjukan coretan pulpennya yang memanjang di catatannya.

"Kalau begitu kau lebih suka menulis ulang atau di hapus saja?" Kuroo memutar tubuh Kenma agar duduk menghadap Kuroo dengan jelas wajah mereka bertemu dan tubuh mereka saling mereka sepsrti bertemu,Kenma mencengkram bahu Kuroo yang berada di bawahnya.

"Hei,lihat putingmu mengeras." Kuroo meraba bagian yang masih terhalang kaus hitam tipis dengan lembut ia memberi kecupan-kecupan tepat di putingnya yang masih terhalang pakaiannya. Tapi itu justru membuat Kenma semakin tak kuasa menahan desahannya yang menggema di telinga Kuroo yang duduk di bawahnya.

"Kenma, kau ereksi. Mereka sudah mengeras dari tadi." Kuroo kembali menggoda Kenma dengan kata-kata vulgar membuat teman sekelasnya itu hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan desahan yang memenuhi ruangan keluar dari bibir mungil tipis Kenma.

"Kuroo-hh Ahhh- Hei hentikan itu,aku hampir 'keluar' ahh nghh." Kenma menahan erangannya dengan menggigit bibirnya,namun Kuroo sama sekali tak menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hei,kalau begitu biarkan Aku keluar juga." Kuroo bangkit dan membuat Kenma membungkukan tubuhnya ke Meja belajar dan mengangkat kaki kirinya sambil menggesekan miliknya dengan perlahan ke bagian belakang Kenma. Keringatnya mengucur deras, nafasnya memburu dan erangannya tak tertahan hampir kehilangan pikirannya, ia hanya berfikir untuk menuntaskan hasratnya malam ini disini sekarang juga.

"Kuroo,, ohh ,, kuroo ayo masukan itu. Sekarang.. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." rintihan manja itu keluar dari bibir mungil pria yang membungkuk di hadapannya membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Ahh-"

Kenma terlonjak kaget ketika tanpa basa-basi dirinya dimasuki dari belakang dengan sangat kasar. Airmatanya meleleh bercampur keringatnya menahan perih di bagian pria yang lebih tinggi di belakangnya tanpa basa-basi menelanjangi Kenma dan menyentuh kelemahan di dadanya dengan lihai membuat Kenma enggan menolak sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuatnya nyaman itu.

"Hei,gerakan pinggulmu jika kau ingin lebih enak." Bisikan Kuroo tepat membuat kesadaranya hilang dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama dan nafasnya mulai teratur,namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Kuroo mencoba mempercepat tempo membuat Kenma tak bisa menahan dirinya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, Kuroo menahan kepalanya agar tetap berada di meja dan menaikan kakinya lebih tinggi lagi.

",Kuroo ah lebih dalam lagi. Ah.. "

Samar-samar suara manis yang membuat Kuro semakin bergairah itu terdengar semakin keras menggema di dalam ruangan. Semakin cepat tempo gerakan Kuroo mengabaikan desahannya yang tak lagi di tahan. Kenma mulai menggeliat kakinya sedikit mengejang, ia berusaha mencapai titik nikmatnya bersamaan dengan Kuroo yang melepaskan dirinya dari dalam Kenma. Membuat segala kenikmatan yang ia rasakan hilang seketika, ia gagal mencapai orgasmenya karena sesuatu di dalamnya berhenti dan menarik keluar miliknya.

"Kuroo- jangan. Jangan berhenti di sini." Kenma bangkit menggesekan tubuhnya pada tubuh besar Kuro di hadapannya dengan wajah sayu dan mulai mengantuk karena malam menjelang larut.

"Kau ingin yang lebih?" Kuroo berbisik dengan suaranya yang membuat Kenma semakin berhasrat padanya. Kuroo meraba berlahan leher Kenma yang nampak kemerahan karena kecupannya, menuruni ke arah dada dan keduanya saling bertemu Kuroo memberi kecupan lembut di baguan tulang selangka Kenma. Ia medudukan pria bertubuh lebih kecil darinya ke atas meja membuat posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi, ia mengecup dan memainkam lidahnya dari ujung kaki Kenma. Sambil menaiki ke pangkal paha dan menggigit lembut bagian-bagian pahanya membuat bekas kemarahan di sana.

"Nghhh.." Kenma menahan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia membiarkan Kuroo bermain leluasa di kakinya, setiap kali melakukan ini kakinya akan menjadi bagian yang paling sering di serang.

"Kau suka jika aku memakan kakimu?" goda pria bermata tajam itu sambil menyapukan lidahnya sepanjang pahanya.

Kenma hanya memejamkan mata dan masih nerusaha menahan suaranya kembali.

"Baiklah, kau sekarang jadi lebih mesum ya?" Kuroo menggodanya lagi membuat teman sekelasnya itu semakin merasa malu mendengar perkatannya.

"Kuuroo, hei... aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi."

"Well, kau ingin menikmati ini.'keluar' bersamaan, kucing yang manja." Kuro berdiri di hadapan Kenma membentangkan perlahan kaki yang jenjang dan memulai kembali aktififasnya. Keringatnya membasahi dahi dan jatuh dari memandang Kenma yang mulai lelah menahan desakan birahinya. Pandangan yang dingin dan senyuman yang menjengkelkam seperti menyepelekan orang lain.

"Siapa yang bisa membuatmu merasa enak seperti ini?"bisiknya sambil terus menggerakan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan dirinya memasuki Kenma perlahan.

"Kau." jawab Kenma sambil tersengal memgatur nafasnya.

"Siapa yang bisa memuaskanmu Kenma?" Pria itu mempercepat gerakannya dan menyandarkan Kenma ke belakang bersandar pada jejeran buku di meja belajarnya.

"Hanya Kuroo." Jawabnya lagi dengan lebih jelas.

"Jadi,siapa yang kau butuhkan saat menginginkan ini?" Kuro tersenyum menunjukan betapa dirinya bisa menaklukan Kenma yang selalu berusaha menjaga agar orang lain tak memandang aneh dan tidak memikirkan hal buruk tentangnya.

"Kau, bertanya." Kenma mencengkram Kuroo dengan kedua kakinya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh ke belakang.

"Baiklah,kucing menangis di bawahku ya."

Tanpa basa-basi ia mempercepat gerakannya dengan sangat suara decak air yang di buatnya semakin jelas dan turut mendecitkan meja menahan tubuh Kenma agar tak mundur dan menjauh darinya. Ia menikmati saat detik-detik melihat Kenma mengerang dan tak mampu menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hei panggil namaku."

"Kuroo, hhmm ah aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

...

"Hah?Aku mengotori buku catatanku." saat tersadar aku hanya bisa mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi baru saja. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, besok aku harus sekolah.

"Hei ada apa?"

Aku membuatnya terbangun, Kuroo melihatku yang berada si sampingnya. Aku hanya menggeleng dan kembali merebahkan diriku di batu dapat merasakan udara hangat di ruangan ini. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi, selalu melakukan ini entah sejak kapan aku jadi bergantung pada orang lain. Tidak masalah bagiku bahkan jika suatu hari nanyi hanya aku sendiri yang membutuhkannya. Ya hanya aku, dan dia akan berpaling dari sisiku dan melangkah menjauh ke arah yang bersebrang denganku.

Dia memelukku seperti biasanya, aku bisa mencium aroma parfumnya yang aku tak tau siapa saja yang sedekat ini dengannya.


	3. Auntumn

Memori Musim Gugur

Bolamata kecoklatan dengan tubuh yang kecil dan pendiam. Matanya besar dengan bibir mungil kemerahan, tertidur di ranjangku setelah kemarin malam kami berdebat hebat di sekolah hingga aku memukul wajahnya, menyisakan memar dan luka di bibirnya.

Tapi aku segera meminta maaf, sesorang yang selalu memaafkan kesalahanku dan selalu memiliki cukup kesabaran menghadapiku.

Mengingat kembali menembus masa lalu, bersama Kenma di taman bermain yang musim gugur selalu terasa lebih panjang.

Duduk sendirian di tengah keramaian sambil membaca buku atau bermain video game. Pertama kali kami bertemu,suaranya manis dan pelan seperti anak perempuan. Semua orang tahu kami bersahabat sejak itu. Memaksa keluar setiap hari, mengajaknya bermain walau hanya mengelilingi taman. Ia bersembunyi di belakangku, saat aku bicara dengan temanku yang lain.

Kembali membuatku mengingat Kenma teman baikku yang sangat menyukai kucing yang baik dengan rambut hitamnya yang dibuatnya menjadi pirang.

Makanan kesukannya adalah Pie Apple yang di buat ibunya. Dia tak suka berbagi dengan siapapun, tapi saat bersamaku ia membagi semuanya. Malam-malam yang kami habiskan bersama sebagai seorang teman. Hingga malam-malam yang kami habiskan bersama sebagai teman kencan, dia sangat manis. Semakin hari aku semakin membutuhkannya.

Saat-saat aku marah pada murid tahun ajaran pertama yang bodoh. Saat-saat aku sering menunjukan emosi ku lebih cepat bereaksi dari otakku. Memukulnya lagi, saat kami bertengkar dengan masalah yang kami buat sendiri. Aku marah, lebih tepatnya aku cemburu jika di matanya ada orang lain selain diriku. Ingatan-ingatan itu begitu manis yang terasa sangat pahit jika ku ingat saat ini.

Membuatnya menangis dan menyuruhnya pergi dari hidupku. Aku tersenyum mengingat saat-saat bodohku itu. Tapi akhirnya aku yang kembali lebih dulu membutuhkannya dan mengunjungi rumahnya yang tak jauh dari rumahku.

Menyisakan aroma nafasnya yang manis dan aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku tak akan bisa melupakannya malam itu. Aku sungguh bajingan membiarkan kucing kecil itu mengerang di bawahku, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa hubungan kita sebenarnya. Sangat manis, menggoda, menatapku dari tatapannya yang seakan bisa melihat jauh diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Kuroo."

Suaranya terngiang setiap malam saat menjelang tidur membuatku ingin menelpon dan mengirim pesan padanya. Ya betapa gilanya aku di buat anak itu. Aku mengirim email yang tak kunjung di balasnya,aku hanya melihat foto kami berdua sambil tersenyum dan kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis yang kami buat. Aku terus mengiriminya pesan, bahkan saat aku tau jemarinya tak lagi bisa ku sentuh selain ingatan yang membuatku tak bisa membedakan kenyataan dan harapan.

Aku yang kesepian di kamarku seorang diri. Ayah dan ibuku yang tak pernah ada di rumah saat aku seperti ini. Aku ingin pergi ketempat semua orang tak bisa menemukan kita ya, hanya kita berdua.

Anak itu pasti sangat marah padaku. Aku terlalu egois membiarkanya berpaling dan berlalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Harusnya aku menahannya seperti biasa, aku hanya perlu menariknya kembali kepelukanku dan semua akan baik-baik saja seperti biasanya.

Yak an?Aku hanya perlu meminta maaf seperti biasa sambil memelukmu erat dan tak melepaskanmu.

Senyumannya,ucapannya, amarahnya, kesalnya semua tentangnya saat ini membuatku kesal. Aku ingin dia menatapku lekat, aku ingin ia memperhatikanku aku ingin bicara lebih banyak dan berbagi segalanya.

"Panggil aku lagi,panggil namaku lagi."

Semakin aku mengingat malam-malam yang kami habis namaku dengan manja setiap malam di bawahku. Itu menyakitkan kenangan-kenangan manis yang kami buat bersama sekarang menjadi sangat menyakitan.

Aku beranjak tak peduli malam telah larut. Berlari dengan pakaian tidur ke rumahnya dan menekan bell rumahnya. Malam semakin dingin dengan angin musim gugur yang mulai berhembus,membuatku semakin hikmat dalam kesepian. Tak ada siapapun di rumahnya, lampu rumahnyapun tetap gelap tak menyala. Aku hanya berlalu berharap seseorang membuka pintu dari rumah itu.

Walaupun aku tau tak ada siapapun di dalam sana,tapi aku merasakannya masih bisa merasa kau terlelap di kamarmu dengan nyenyak.

Bahkan aku merasa masih seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya ayah dan ibu sudah tidak ada di rumah. Hanya ada sarapan dan nota tempel di kulkas meninggalakn pesan untuk jangan lupa makan. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk merasa kelaparan di rumah. Aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya melintasi rumahnya yang masih sama seperti malam tadi ku lihat. Sepi dan tak berpenghuni. Lalu aku menertawai diriku sendiri mengingat semalam apa yang telah ku lakukan.

Seisi kelas melihatku yang kata mereka aku nampak telah mati. Mungkin bagi mereka aku terlihat menyedihkan,mereka semua tau kapan saat aku ingin sendiri. Tak ada yang mencoba mengajakku bicara selain wali kelasku yang mulai khawatir dengan kondisiku. Kenma,tidakkah kau ingin tau apa yang ada di bagian hatiku yang ingin ku luapkan hanya denganmu.

Aku tak peduli apapun yang ia katakan bersama guru konseling di ruang bimbingan saat jam pulang sekolah. Pikiranku sedang menari-nari menertawaiku yang di nasehati hingga seperti ini. Aku putus asa, aku kembali mencoba menelpon ponselnya.

Aku berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah seorang diri biasanya menunggunya memanghil namaki dan kami akan pulang bersama. Itulah yang harusnya terjadi,hanya ada seekor kucing orange yang mengintip dari arah sebrang sekolahku. Apa dia menertawaiku ? Ataukah mengkhawatirkanku?

Aku tak cukup peduli dengan itu. Akhirnya sebuah email masuk membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Membacanya membuatku berlari dengan cepat. Tak peduli siapapun yang sempat tertabrak olehku saat itu. Menuju stasiun terdekat degan secepat yang ku bisa.

Pesan dari kau membuatku resah dan tak bisa menahan diriku lagi untuk datang mengunjungi rumah sakit tempatmu di rawat karena koma nya tiga bulan belakangan ini.

Membuka ruang rawatnya,dan wajah tirus dengan rambut yang sudah memanjang itu 'seperti ' tersenyum padaku.

"Brengsek, sekarang aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang."

Menahan perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam hatiku. Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengannya,aku ingin mencumbunya di sini sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa ia membuatku menunggu selama ini.

"Selamat datang lagi. Kenma."

Dari semua keinginan liarku yang meluap setelah melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Aku akhirnya hanya memeluk tubuhnya yang lemah dengan hati-hati. Sangat rapuh dan lemah seperti helaian daun kering musim gugur yang akan hancur jika menggenggamnya terlalu keras.

"Jangan menangis Kuroo,seperti katamu semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku terbangun dengan wajah penuh keputus asaan dari balik kegelapan aku tau kau selalu disana membuka pintu menunggu diriku. Bahkan setelah setahun aku lulus dari SMU Nekoma dan berhenti bermain voli. Berdiri dengan pakaian rapi dengan kacamata dan tas jinjingku. Sekarang aku sudah masuk universitas yang ku mau. Aku akan mengunjungi setiap tahun Kenma aku masih ingin memakan Pie Apple kesukaanmu berdua, kita bisa bersama bermain video game di kamarku lagi.

Walau sekarang aku hanya bisa bicara dengan nisanmu yang putih berbaring di sana,semua akan baik-baik saja. Harusnya saat ini aku mengatakan itu pada diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan ini padamu langsung. Tapi lihatlah sekarang Kenma, aku baik-baik saja aku merasa kau masih ada di sini menemaniku. Musim gugur ini selalu membawaku ke tempat ini, menuntunku menemuimu. Tersenyumlah dan terus melangkah seperti kataku dulu, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sampai jumpa, Musim Gugur selanjutnya, Kenma kun.


End file.
